Once Upon A Chocolate Kiss
by Deena70
Summary: Anzu is stuck in her mother’s chocolate shop, thinking Valentine’s Day couldn’t be more boring. Well, she couldn’t be more wrong! An unexpected customer enters the shop to deliver Anzu her first kiss... [SetoAnzu]


_**Once Upon A Chocolate Kiss**_

_By Deena_

-

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh 

Rated: PG13 

Genre: Romance/General

Pairing: Seto/Anzu

-

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, nobody would believe me anyway.**

**A/N: This fic is affectionately dedicated to **Chi Yagami**. Thank you for reviewing my fics…and **Jade **for not killing me when I had to remove my previous **Seto/Anzu** fic. I apologize to all who had wanted to read "**_Cold, Cold Heart_**". Unfortunately, I'm hitting that blasted writer's block. (Bangs head against wall) I can't seem to get rid of it. Sorry. I hope this fic can temporarily satisfy you.**

**I got inspired when I was eating chocolate and staring at the TV screen blankly. Yep, I have no social life. **

**-**

**Summary:** _Anzu is stuck in her mother's chocolate shop, thinking Valentine's Day couldn't be more boring. Well, she couldn't be more wrong! An unexpected customer enters the shop to deliver Anzu her first kiss._

_-_

* * *

****

**:: Chapter One ::**

-

****

****

Kisses came in many flavors… Some kisses tasted like strawberry. Some may taste like mint. Some others might even taste like vinegar! But Anzu's first kiss was special. It came on an unexpected day, from an unexpected person, with an unexpected surprise.

It happened on Valentine's Day, on a beautiful sunny Sunday morning. Anzu Mazaki was sitting at the counter, looking and feeling bored out of her skull. She tried to put some interest into the **Today's Women **magazines her mother had left in a neat stack. But it was all in vain. She sighed, thinking of all the other stuff she could be doing now on a Sunday.

But the reality was she was stuck slowly wasting her weekend in a chocolate shop, being a salesgirl and counting the clock until it was time to go home. If only mother didn't have to visit a sick friend in Japan today of all days…

She sighed again. When did any day become so boring? Especially since so many people had come to the shop to buy chocolates as gifts to their loved ones. In fact, just an hour ago Honda and Otogi had come barreling into the shop to get chocolates for their beloved Shizuka. She smiled, recalling how they were on the verge of killing each other when they each selected the same box of chocolate. Shizuka was so lucky to have two guys who love her so much.

Anzu's eyes strayed to the chocolates around the shop, her mouth watering. Honestly, she loved chocolate. It was her favorite flavor. Once, she had to force herself not to eat a single bite of chocolate for a whole six months after almost eating all of her mother's chocolates.

She stared hungrily at the chocolate lollipop stand on the counter side. It _had _been over half a year…and she _had _lost a couple of pounds since that year… One lollipop wouldn't hurt.

She reached out, took one, and started to suck it. Ah…she missed the delicious, tangy sweet taste.

**Clink.**

The bell sounded as a customer entered the shop. Anzu sat up straighter and tried to look professional. " Good morning, sir," she began. " What do you – **Seto Kaiba**?!"

She wasn't mistaken. No one could miss that trademark smirk or the trench coat. Anzu fixed him a fierce glare. " What on earth are **you **doing here?" she demanded.

The tall brunette stared at her with his cold blue eyes. " If this is how you treat all your customers, Mazaki, I don't wonder why you go bankrupt one day," he said cynically.

" Not all the customers, Kaiba. Just the irritating ones," Anzu replied scathingly.

Seto smirked. " I'd love to continue tap-dancing with you, Mazaki, but I'm in a hurry. Get me a box of chocolates."

Anzu narrowed her eyes. His bossy attitude got on her nerves better than Jounouchi and Honda's fights any day. " Just because I work here, Mister I'm-King-of-the-World, you expect me to grovel on my knees and obey your every wish?"

His pointed look was his answer. Anzu had trouble breathing and tried to think of happy things. Flowers, kittens, roses, dancers, gowns, ponies… Anything but the arrogant face in front of her!

_Think of Mom. I don't think she needs you chasing away all the customers on the first day of your job. No matter how downright irritating he is, _said a small voice inside her head.

_Well, I think even Mother Theresa will forgive me if I murdered him,_ Anzu fumed.

" Very well. What kind of chocolates would you like?" she gritted, trying to sound calm and polite.

" How many types are there?"

Anzu raised her fingers as she started counting off the names. " Well, there's Chocolate Covered Cherry Cordials, Rich Chocolate Pumpkin Truffles, Milk Chocolate Bar Delights, Chocolate Kiss Cookies, Chocolate Meringue Cookies…and etc."

Seto raised an eyebrow. " There're that many chocolates?"

Anzu shrugged. " Many and more. It depends on who you want to give them to though. Is it for your girlfriend? It's Valentine's Day after all." She smirked. " Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think any girl can stand your attitude even if you're drop-dead gorgeous."

Seto smirked back. " So…you think I'm drop-dead gorgeous?"

Anzu slapped her hand to her mouth. Oh, Anzu, you idiot! " No, I do **not**!" she protested. " It's just that…just about 99.9% of the female population in school thinks so."

" And that 0.1% who thinks not is you?"

" Yes!" Anzu exclaimed.

" But why would you think I'm not attractive?" Seto fixed her a curious look.

" First of all, you're too damn conceited." Anzu raised one finger. " Secondly, you treat my friends like dirt." Another finger. " And thirdly, you think people like us are below you." She lifted up her three fingers triumphantly. " Besides, what a girl loves best about guys are their kisses. Your kisses probably taste like cold, frozen turkey."

" I don't deny the first three, Mazaki," Seto said. " But are you absolutely sure my kisses taste like 'cold, frozen turkey'?"

" Positive," Anzu said confidently.

" Then let's test this theory of yours."

Anzu gaped at him in shock. " What did you say?" she squeaked in disbelief.

" You're not deaf, Mazaki. I said, let's test this theory of yours."

" No way!" Was Anzu's immediate response.

Seto smiled mockingly. " Why not? You sound like a professional kiss diagnosis. Prove to me my kisses can't even arouse a granny. Unless, of course, you don't brush your teeth and your breath stinks?"

" Hey, I use Colgate Mint!" Anzu exclaimed angrily.

" Then you're a chicken. What's the matter? Afraid you'll suddenly have feelings for me? Or is it that you've never kissed before?" A challenging glint was in his icy blue eyes now as he stared her down.

Anzu's face reddened. It was true. She had never kissed a guy before in her entire sixteen years on the planet. But **he **didn't need to know that. She crossed her arms and glared at him. " Are you saying I'm a horrible kisser or something?"

Seto shrugged. " The customer is always right…"

Her eyes flashed lightning. " All right then. I'll prove to you that I'm a good kisser!" She immediately regretted the words as soon as they tumbled out of her mouth.

Seto raised an eyebrow. " Go ahead. Impress me."

-

**To be continued…**

-

* * *

****

**A/N: Wasn't too bad, was it? It probably is. Oh well. Please tell me what you think about this fic by clicking that pretty purple button at the bottom.**

Currently listening to Noriko Sakai's song "Aoi Usagi". Translated, Aoi Usagi means jade-green rabbit. It's good! I love it! (Eyes sparkle) Rabbits…


End file.
